


Damn

by Sasa_Q



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Marriage for Federation citizenship, Pre-"The Wire", Yes I know that's probably not how it works shut up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasa_Q/pseuds/Sasa_Q
Summary: "I don't know why I'm so stressed about this wedding," said Julian as the two of them put the finishing touches on their looks in the mirror. "It's all fake anyhow.""Yes," Garak said, hurting. "All fake."
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49
Collections: Trektober 2020





	Damn

"I don't know why I'm so stressed about this wedding," said Julian as the two of them put the finishing touches on their looks in the mirror. "It's all fake anyhow."

"Yes," Garak said, hurting. "All fake."

He didn't know why he was doing this to himself. He knew it was all supposed to be not for real. He knew that when he asked Deep Space Nine's chief medical officer to marry him so he could get Federation citizenship.

Garak should have known that, irony of all ironies, he would actually end up falling in love with Julian.

"Your uniform is on backwards," Garak observed.

"Oh. I guess it is." Julian allowed Garak to help him put it on properly. Garak's hand brushed against the skin of Julian's throat, and there was a pang in his chest. Damn.

"There you are," Garak said. "Now, are you ready to get married?"

"I think so," Julian said, straightening the cuffs of his Starfleet dress uniform. "Now, the real question is, are you ready?"

"Me?" Garak said. "I'm... I'm fine."

Julian believed him. Either that or he didn't care. Damn. He probably didn't care, that was probably it. "Let's go," he said. "Commander Sisko is waiting."

There weren't very many people in the room aside from the senior staff, Jake Sisko, and Quark and Rom. Garak hadn't made very many friends on Deep Space Nine, so it was natural that only Julian's acquaintances were there.

Garak was blanking out for most of the service. His implant was going overtime and he felt like he was buzzing. He tuned back in as Commander Sisko said, "By the power vested in me by the United Federation of Planets, I pronounce you husband and husband."

Before Garak could second-guess himself or have a panic attack, he leaned in and kissed Julian on the lips. He held Julian's hands in a Cardassian kiss, too. Damn. It felt too real. Everything felt too real.

When they broke away, he felt the reverberance of everyone's clapping in his ears. He squeezed Julian's hand, feeling like the fakest man alive.

The reception was at Quark's. Garak ordered a glass of kanar. Then another. Than another, and another, and... oh. He couldn't feel his fingers suddenly.

"Garak," Julian asked through Garak's haze, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong. Everything's fine. We're married," Garak said, his voice slurring together. He held up his hand to show off the ring. "See?" He laughed.

"Garak, you shouldn't be drinking that much," Julian said.

"And you shouldn't be so concerned about me," Garak said. "I can take care of myself." He tried to stand up, and his knees proceeded to buckle. He collapsed on the floor. "Damn."

"Let's go back to our quarters," Julian said. He hauled Garak to his feet. Garak could barely feel it as he dragged him back to the habitat ring and to their quarters. Once they got back to their quarters, Julian sat Garak down on their bed. "Garak, what's wrong with you? I thought you'd be happy! We're married now! You're a Federation citizen!"

"Yes, but that isn't the point," Garak said.

"And what is the point? Were you trying to get me to notice you? Because it's working! It's already worked, Garak! We're married, for God's sake!" Julian said.

"The point," Garak said, "is that I love you."

"You don't have to say that," Julian said. "We're not around other people... oh."

"Oh indeed."

**Author's Note:**

> This is so awful, but I had to post it because it's already late for Trektober. I'm going to redo this and make it better later, I promise.


End file.
